Reinforced profiles are widely known, for instance WO 91/10024, EP 0758427, U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,405 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,484 describe plastic profile with reinforcing elements. Reinforcing elements constitute wide range of materials such as carbon fibers, glass fibers, metal plates or metal rods. Reinforced profiles are prepared using pultrusion technique, plastic hollow profiles are prepared initially and in the subsequent step of the process, the reinforcing element, being a metal rod, plate or short fibers from glass or carbon are inserted in to the hollow profiles. Such profiles described in prior art do not have any adhesion between the plastic matrix and the reinforcement. The choice or selection of reinforcing elements and profiles is based on the aesthetic appearance and properties imparted to the profiles such as thermal properties, wind-resistance and maintenance costs. In order to make complex profiles of various shapes and sizes, the reinforcing elements have to be chosen such that said reinforcing element imparts reduced weight; provide rigidity and excellent adhesion to the reinforced profile. Furthermore complex profiles require the freedom of positioning the reinforcing elements within the composite. In composites it is important that the forces are transferred between the reinforcement and the plastic component. Therefore strong adhesion between the plastic matrix and the reinforcement is important.